A Simple Wish
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: Taylie Kayton is the biggest Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fan. One night, she wishes on a shooting star. What do you think she would wish for?
1. Chapter 1

A Simple Wish

By

Sesshomaru's Grace

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru or the show Inuyasha. They belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the rest of the characters in here.

Summary:

Taylie Kayton is the biggest Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fan. One night, she wishes on a shooting star. What do you think she would wish for?

Chapter 1

()-()

Taylie sat down at the dining room table doing her history homework. She was only fifteen years old and in the tenth grade. Taylie had blonde hair with blue streaks that reached to the middle of her back. Her eyes were oceanic blue but in the sun, they looked like the midday sky. She was about five feet tall and was an only child. Her parents owned hotels across the country so they were pretty much gone most of the time leaving Taylie alone for long periods of time. She was a young girl with a love for punks, chokers, gospel music, ramen noodles and most of all, anime. She had been an anime freak since her mother introduced her to Dragonball. It had been her favorite anime until, one day, while watching cartoon network on Adult Swim, she happened upon a premiering anime called 'Inuyasha'. Since then, she had fallen in love with the show. Not to mention the tall, handsome (and very sexy) youkai lord known as Sesshomaru. He was her favorite character and had been when she first saw him appear in the fifth episode. Although, she got mad at Inuyasha for cutting his arm off. That she was not happy with but she loved the youkai lord just the same.

She sighed frustratingly and slammed her pencil down in her book. This was not her week. In the past week she had been grounded and suspended. Not to mention breaking up with her boyfriend of two years. She reached up to her neck and fingered the spike dog collar that had been given to her by her boyfriend Kyle of two years. It had been their first anniversary present and not once had she taken it off. She kept fingering it when she realized that she had to move on. She had to get over him. 'Maybe I could go watch some 'Inuyasha.' That would make me feel so much better.' With that thought, she slammed her textbook shut and headed into her TV room.

()-()

The TV room was decorated to her taste: dark and gloomy. Navy blue walls surrounded the small area and a black sheepskin rug lay on the floor at Taylie's feet. She had sat down on her black leather couch and grabbed the remote from the table.

She grabbed another remote beside her and hit the power button. The DVD player turned on and she pressed play. Her favorite episodes of 'Inuyasha' were now on and she could not help but smile. Seeing Sesshomaru always made her cheer up for some reason. He made her feel comfortable because he was comfortable. And besides, he never knew she was watching him so she knew his innermost thoughts and feelings. And even see things that were not meant to be seen in future episodes. He was her most favorite all time character and had been for years. Watching Sesshomaru on 'Inuyasha' made her feel like she had somebody to talk to herself since she happened to be an only child. Sometimes she would pause when she saw Sesshomaru in the perfect position to be talked to. He always seemed to listen. And sometimes, without her realizing, she thought she saw him smile once on a pause after telling him how hot he was and that she wanted to bear his pups. (Weird am I right?) (I certainly wish he could talk back to me! That would be awesome!)

She had just finished watching the episode 'Go Home to Your Own Time, Kagome!' It was one of her favorite Sesshomaru episodes. She loved how he looked while fighting Inuyasha. Near the end was her favorite because he took part of his haori off after he was feeling a burning sensation on the arm Naraku had loaned to him. She watched in awe as he pulled the arm away from his body and threw it into the air. 'He is so hot...I want him so badly...' When the DVD ended, she began to watch another.

Taylie had fallen asleep while watching Japanese version 'Inuyasha.' The TV was now snowy and making a weird fuzzy noise that rang her ears. Taylie flinched and her eyes opened instantly. Seeing the snow made her realize it must be late at night. Staring over at the her radio clock, it said 11:30. She sighed. 'At least there's no school tomorrow.' Yawning and stretching, the punk chick made her way out of the room but not before turning the TV and DVD player off.

()-()

It was a cloudless night and the moon and stars were dancing across the gaseous atmosphere. Taylie walked out of her bathroom wearing her hair up in a high ponytail, gray flannel pajama bottoms and a white muscle shirt. She had also, for once in two years, had taken off the collar that Kyle had given her one year before.

Turning off the light next to her bed, she sighed and sat on the bench that was placed in front of her window. Staring out into the careless night, she began to wish. She was wishing for Kyle to be back in her life. She was wishing for the best happiness she could buy. She was wishing for somebody to talk to and to care when there was something wrong. Somebody to hold her and never let go, even when she asks them to. Somebody who didn't care what anybody thought about them in any way. Somebody she felt comfortable with and not afraid to speak their mind. Somebody like...Sesshomaru.

A shooting star passed by her wandering eyes and she gasped catching its sight. 'It's beautiful, she thought to herself. 'I wish...Should I wish?'

"Yes. Oh, shooting star passing by, caught by my wandering eye, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this simple wish I make tonight..." She took a deep breath. "I wish...I wish for Sesshomaru." And it was a simple wish as she promised.

She went to bed feeling her wish was something stupid to say. Especially when it was never going to come true. But deep down inside her heart and gut, she felt like she was going to recieve a wish come true, but...which one?

()-()

The shooting star that Taylie had wished upon turned in its tracks and backtracked until it moved down toward Taylie's window.

A blue mist made its way into the room and to Taylie's head. It made a halo above her a few moments before completing its task. It floated away from her and stopped when it heard her begin to awaken. But thankfully she did not. It continued until it reached a small clearing in her bedroom. The mist began to form a figure and finally, it was gone. All that was left was a young male standing in her room. He had long silver hair down to his butt. His amber eyes gave a sparkle to the nighttime shadows. Fangs glistened in the moonlight and claws sharpened and at the ready. The man wore a red and white haori with white hakamas and black boots. Armor plated the top half of his body. Upon his face were magenta and blue markings: stripes and a simple crescent moon that lay in the center of his fore head.

He looked like a fallen angel. Minus the wings. The man turned his head, a stoic expression upon his handsome features.

"Where am I?" He asked himself and stared over at the figure that lay in the bed in front of him.

TBC...

Well, I hope that was all right for this fic...hope you all like it...when I get at least five reviews I will continue...if not I will continue anyways because i want this story to prosper.

Thanks and remember to read and review

Kyatoz,

Sesshomaru's Grace


	2. Chapter 2

A Simple Wish

By

Sesshomaru's Grace

Rating: PG-13 (little lime in later chappies...Yes, I promise)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru or the show Inuyasha. They belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the rest of the characters in here.

Summary:

Taylie Kayton is the biggest Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fan. One night, she wishes on a shooting star. What do you think she would wish for?

Chapter 2

Taylie was asleep and dreaming away. For some reason, she felt she could sleep peacefully and have no nightmares as she always did. Just like when she talked to Seshomaru. It was always so peaceful and calm and nobody else was there but him and her.

Little did she know that was exactly the reason why she was at peace.

Sesshomaru took in his surroundings, although he still had no idea where he was or why he was there. All he remembers was he was walking with Ah-Un, Jaken and Rin, then..POOF he magically appeared in this area.

The figure in the bed was moving around under the sheets and comforter and moaned a little bit. This caught the Lord's attention. He made his way over to the being, sniffing and knowing instantly that it was a human. A female no less. 'Could she have been the one who has brought me here? A woman of the craft, perhaps?' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he set his body in front of her face, staring down at her stoically. He could see her smiling and curiously wondered what she was dreaming about. Or if she was even dreaming.

Taylie felt her body awaken, but kept her eyes shut. The girl felt some sort of a presence nearby and wondered if her parents were finally home. But she knew it was not them since they were away on business.

Sesshomaru bent down on one knee and stared into her sleeping face. She was extremely beautiful to him. And no human ever looked beautiful to him. 'She's different.' He felt and thought. She was somebody who intrigued his curiousity. But there was more important matters at hand for him at the moment. He will need to awaken the girl and demand answers. He was going to interrogate her whether she liked it or not.

The youkai lord reached out his left arm, then pulled back. He looked down and gasped. 'What in the seven hells...' He flexed his arm wondering if it was really there. It was. It was some kind of magic that had brought him there. How could it be anything else but.

Taylie Kayton opened her eyes while still smiling. The presence near her bed she hoped was either her mother or father notifiying her that they were back and telling her goodnight. But when she opened her ocean eyes, they met up with amber ones, piercing through her own. The oceanic eyes went wide O.O as she screamed and flinched back, falling off her bed in the process. The amber eyes that belonged to the figure soon narrowed and followed her every move. She was very scared and did not know what to do.

She gasped loudly, bringing in a whole heap of air to fill her lungs making her cough uncontrollably. She could see the figure as he looked like he was raising a brow. Taylie reached over to turn on the lamp that resided next to her bed. And with a small click, the small light illumiated the small area around her bed and stared up at the man. Her eyes went even wider then as she took in the hair, the eyes, the facial markings, the clothers and the armor. Not to mention the two swords at his side. Gulping, she pushed with her feet against the rough carpet and her fingernails digging into the carpet itself and let herself lean up against the door of her closet.

Sesshomaru stared at the girl intently. She was even more beautiful than in the darkness. But this was a ningen, possibly a witch of some sort. The same girl who had brought him here. Making his way slowly around the bed, he stopped with a few feet of her before bending down on one knee. He was going to interrogate the girl until she gave him the answers he was looking for and finding a way to get him back to his world. Wherever that was.

"What is your name, ningen?" He asked.

Taylie's eyes went even wider. "Um...m-my n-n-name is T-taylie...Sir." Gulping deeply, she pushed herself up against the door even more afraid of this new entity within her room walls.

"All right. Now...Taylie...how did you get me here?"

Her eyes narrowed a little, confused. 'What did he mean how did I get him here? He came here on his own...Didn't he?' "I don't know. You came here yourself entering my home uninvited." Her senses began to flair as her frightened self died down. She was not going to be afraid of some macho chump who dared to question her about her own house. Especially blaiming her for breaking and entering. "You bastard!" She stood up suddenly while staring straight down at him, hands on her hips. "How dare you come into my home and think you can intimidate me! Now get out of my house before I call the cops!"

Sesshomaru stood up once again, towering at least a foot and a half over her. "You wench! How dare you talk back to me, Lord Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands!"

Her gaze fell down as his words sank deep into her mind. "Um...Did you say...Sesshomaru?" 'How is that possible! It's either this guy is a weird Sess-Freak, I am dreaming or he's really here and I am totally going to go insane!'

"Yes I did, wench. Now answer me!" He demanded. Taylie also noticed the tone of his voice. It was the same one used in the English version of Inuyasha. Then it hit her! He was from the English version! She began to panic. He was very cold and stoic...not to mention an asshole.

"Bastard!" And Taylie ran out of her bedroom with Sesshomaru left behind to sigh. 'This is going to take forever...' He said before walking out of the room after her. There was nowhere she could run. He would get to her before she could step a foot out of the house.

"All right...Taylie. If that is how you would like to play. Let's hunt..."

TBC...

Hope that was all right...

Next Chapter: Sesshomaru gets Taylie and they have a nice talk...


	3. Chapter 3

A Simple Wish

By

Sesshomaru's Grace

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru or the show Inuyasha. They belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the rest of the characters in here.

Summary:

Taylie Kayton is the biggest Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fan. One night, she wishes on a shooting star. What do you think she would wish for?

**Chapter 3**

She panicked. Running from her bedroom, she leaped down the stairs jumping over several at once. It was absolutely amazing what she could do when she was in a panic such as this. Taylie reached the bottom of the stairs and turned her head to peer over her left shoulder. There he was, standing up above at the top of the staircase, glaring down at her in most utter hate and disgust. She gulped.

"You can run, human wench, but you will not be able to hide from me for long, girl." Sesshomaru took the first step down the stairs and she ran toward her TV room.

This was not what she wanted to be doing in the middle of the night. She did not want to be running from some kind of maniac that looked, and he was hot hot as hell, and acted like the inu Sesshomaru from her favorite anime. No. She wanted to be upstairs in her bed dreaming the night away and then waking up to a happy sunny morning only to be wondering if her parents were going to be coming back that day. That is what she wanted to do. But no. She had to run from Sesshomaru who she knew could catch her easily, that is, if he was who he said he was.

Sesshomaru took another step. And then another and another. He was almost down to the base of the steps before one of the steps creaked. The youkai lord steadied himself as he altered his gaze to the step. Not thinking any more of it, he went the rest of the way down the steps and sniffed the surrounding area. Her scent was all over the house. He was going to have slight trouble tracking her if he was going to talk to her. She could be anywhere in the house and he had to find her, but he also did not want to waste precious time in trying to find the weird girl.

Taylie slammed the TV room's doors shut and locked it, if possible that would keep him at bay for at least awhile so she could figure out what she was going to do. Sighing and breathing heavily, she flopped down into the closest chair and stared up at the cieling.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered to herself hoping he would not be able to hear her. 'I have to call the police. Or maybe mom and dad! That's right. I should call mom and dad and then the police and they'll come and arrest this...psycho and take him off my hands!' Getting up quietly, she reached over for the phone. Picking it up, she pressed the speed dial on the telephone and was about to press talk when...

Sesshomaru sniffed her out as best he could. There was a strong scent coming from a room right in front of him. Leaning his ear quietly against the door, he heard her whispering to herself. 'Is she crazy? Is she talking to herself? Such nonsense! It will stop right now!' And he readied his left claw and aimed straight at the door.

Taylie jumped half a foot into the air when she heard her door practically exploding. She coughed heavily when saw dust and debris filled her nostrils and she sneezed the biggest sneeze getting some snot on the chair in front of her.

The smoke cleared and Sesshomaru stepped through the now new entry way. His gaze was firing. His handsome face stoic as ever and mostly expressionless. Taylie breathed heavily and began to back away from the psycho.

"To think, human wench, you would disobey me by not answering questions I ask of you. To defy me is one thing I will not tolerate, pathetic excuse for a human!" His eyes flared to an even brighter amber.

Taylie gulped. 'He can't talk to me that way!' Her eyes narrowed and gleaming she replied to his words.

"I will not answer questions if I don't want to! I live in a free country, Mr. I-have-a-fluff-so-I-must-be-gay."

Sesshomaru showed no sign of disrespection from the human across from him.

"You will respect me, wench. I will not tolerate such words coming from that wagging jaw of yours."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "NEH!"

The goth child could see his eyes flash to a noticeable blood red.

"How dare you stick that human muscle of yours at me! I am Lord Sesshomaru! Taiyoukai of the Western Lands!"

"Dude, you are crazy! You are living in the real world! Not a cartoon! Tell me, have you been watching Inuyasha nonstop? Because if you have, may God have mercy on your soul! I am an obsessor but I am not that obsessed!"

"What do you mean watch?" He asked, confusion contouring on his bold face.

"Watching. As in TV? Inuyasha is a japanese cartoon. In the cartoony world..." She could tell he was even more confused. "Okay." She had to let down her guard just a little while to keep him from hurting or possibly even killing her. She set the phone down on the chair and lifted her hands and motioned toward the television set.

"That, Lord Sesshomaru, is a television set. That is where I watch you. And your brother and friends. Not to mention the villians."

He took a step forward while she took a step back. "Villians? Such as Naraku?" He asked, some type happy hope in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah."

"Could it show me where he is now? So that you may send me back to where I come from and track him down?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, but it's not on right now. New episodes don't come until later. But watch them when you get home." She busted up her courage. "Now, please, I ask you, to leave my home." She pointed toward the ruined doorway.

Sesshomaru was not going to listen to the human girl. He was not leaving until he could get his answers. With a blur, he stood in front of Taylie who gazed up into his amber eyes. Reaching out, he grabbed her by the throat.

"Sit down." He commanded. She did as told. He let go of her throat.

The youkai lord paced in front of Taylie which seemed like forever and she was getting tired.

"Now...how and why did you bring me here?" His voice was calm and nonchalant just like the first time he began to talk to her in her bedroom.

She shook her head. "I don't know how you got here." 'Seriously, could this guy be any weirder...' She sighed mentally. 'Maybe he is the real thing...and how could he get here though?' Then it came to her. "THE SHOOTING STAR! SON OF A BITCH!"

Sesshomaru snapped his attention the wench who had shouted.

"What did you say?"

She gulped. "Uh...the shooting star..."

The taiyoukai gazed up at the ceiling. "A shooting star? How can you see one through here? You must be outside to admire their beauty..." He turned his face back to her, eyes somewhat softened.

Taylie gasped. He was even more beautiful than before. 'He has to be real...nobody could ever look like that...like Sesshomaru...my Sesshomaru. He came here because I wished it and now he wishes for me to send him back.' She smirked. 'He's not leaving me that easily.'

"Listen, I wished upon a shooting star."

"You wished? For me? Why?"

The fifteen-year-old stared down at the floor. "I just...I wanted somebody to talk to and somebody to care for me if things were wrong. Somebody to hold me and never let go no matter how much I complain for them to leave me alone. For somebody who didn't care what anybody thought about them and who I felt comfortable with and not afraid to speak their mind..." Her eyes teared, threatening to fall down her flushed cheeks. "Somebody like...you."

Sesshomaru gasped. 'Somebody like...me? But why?'

TBC...

Sorry it took so long for this chapter...and sorry it's so short, but I have so much things to do these days and I don't know if I'll be able to make many long chapters...so I hope this is all right for now

Sizaru-san


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

----In the Den----

Sesshomaru seemed to still take in what the girl had just said to him. _For me? She wished for somebody like me...Or was it just me? What foolish ningen would do something such as that to wish for a powerful youkai such as I?_ In his mind, it seemed like a puzzle that would never be solved.

"Why would you make such a foolish wish, ningen wench? For I, the Great Youkai Sesshomaru, is not a someone who could ever fulfill the wishes and desires of ningen. Especially women."

Taylie lowered her eyes, not knowing how to exactly respond to him. It was true. Who would exactly wish for somebody like Sesshomaru who was a demon and powerful enough to wipe her out with one swipe of his claws. Not exactly what somebody would wish for, but she had wished for him. So of course, she really had no right answer to give him.

She stared up at him, her eyes shaking as to be in fear, but she was not in fear of him for she knew what he could do. She was not exactly stupid, you know. She had seen every single episode of Inuyasha there was and has read the manga so far. So she knew how he would react to specific things. Even though he had the little girl Rin, she should know he would be as tame to her as he was to the sweet little girl who followed him wherever he went.

"Well?" Sesshomaru was losing patience for this human now. And he was not going to wait for another answer from her. "Answer me now or I shall just kill you this very moment."

Taylie gulped slightly but kept her ground. "I told you before. You came here because of a shooting star and I told you the reason why. Because I wanted somebody to talk to."

"I am not at all dumb, ningen. I have heard your...story of how I was brought here. But I wish to know myself why you would wish for me?"

She could not give him a direct answer. "I don't know. You seemed like the type who does not take shit from anybody. Who speaks your mind when you wish and is not afraid to back down from a battle. That is why I asked for you, Sesshomaru. Because of who you are. The way you act. The way you think. There is nobody like you at all anywhere. And I guess I was stupid anyways when I wanted to wish for you to be here. I never thought I would have to have my first impression of you to be unexpectedly too evil. And somewhat annoying with the interrogating questions." She folded her arms across her chest to keep her space and to keep up her tough act. He was not gonna down her that easily. No way. Especially not a demon like him.

It was not a bad answer it seemed, but he was not going to listen to anymore. All he wanted to do was to leave and get back to Rin and Jaken so he may continue his journey in finding Naraku. But he had no idea if this girl could get him back to where he was or not. If what she said about this shooting star and making a wish was true, then she could not be a witch and had no knowledge of the craft to be able to send him back home.

"I have heard enough. I have all I need to know." He turned to leave her and out of the den.

She blinked. "Wait!" She called and ran after him.

He stopped. Sesshomaru stopped in front of the entrance to her house. His head turned slightly, his right eye seeing her out of the corner.

"What do you want now? I do not need you anymore. You are of no use to me. Be gone, ningen wench."

"Where are you going?"

He turned his head back toward the door. "To find a way back without your help for you do not know what it is I need to seek out for me to return." He began heading away from her once again, but she ran around him and blocked the doorway. "Move, wench."

She shook her head. "I can't do that. I brought you here. I'll help you find a way back."

Sesshomaru's head tilted to the side. "Exactly how were you planning on doing that? You know nothing of craft, yet you were able to bring me here. But that was by a foolish wish by a ningen wench who I have no interest in listening or staying with much longer. I have already been here too long."

Taylie lowered her head to the ground thinking. _There has to be some way I can help him get back home. _She gasped. _Maybe I can wish on another shooting star. That might work. _

"Give me a week."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "A week for what?"

"To help you find a way home. If it is impossible for me to find something in a week, then do whatever you wish to find your way home. But let me help you. Just for a week. I am sure I can find something."

He closed his eyes, seeming to ponder the situation. _A week with a ningen wench. Although she is offering to help me find a way back. Perhaps I shall take her up on that offer. _

"One week, wench. And then I am gone." _What the hell am I doing?_

Taylie smiled. "All right. But first, to start off the week, stop calling me ningen and/or wench. I am Taylie. Tay-lie. Taylie. T-A-Y-L-I-E. Say it."

The demon lord raised an eyebrow. _Ordering me to do what she says, huh? Taylie? That's an unusual name. Although, it does have a nice...No. Not going to go there, Sesshomaru. This ningen is going to help you and you are accepting that, but you really need to get through her mind that she is not the one to order you around._

"I will call you by your given name when you deserve it. I am not to be ordered, wench."

"Fine, Lord Fluffy. If that's the way you want it." She put her hands on her hips and smirked.

His eyes bugged slightly. _Lord Fluffy! How dare she call me that!_ "You will call me Lord Sesshomaru, wench!"

"Not until you call me Taylie or Tay. Whichever. All right, Lord Fluffy?"

He held his head in his hand, frustrated and annoyed with this girl. _That name she is calling me is not my rightful name nor is it noble or honorable. _"Fine...Tay."

She smiled in victory. "All right, Lord Sesshomaru. We have a deal now. But you call me wench or ningen just once, and I will begin calling you Lord Fluffy again. Got it?"

He rolled his eyes, her knowing he was agreeing with her. See? She could read the Lord Sesshomaru's mind and body language. All it did was take a little practice. She could easily get him to lighten up within the week and to find him a way home.

"Now, let's get on with the week, we-uh, Tay." He caught himself. That was good. He did not wish to be called Lord Fluffy by this girl ever again. It was...to girly. And possibly something that you would name a pet.

Taylie just smiled still and motioned with her hand for the demon lord to follow her. "All right, Lord Sesshomaru. We'll begin to search for something. I think we should probably begin with the internet. It might have something." Taylie walked out of the entrance area of the house and headed up the stairs into her room.

Sesshomaru watched up the stairs as she went. _This wench is not going to be easy to become submissive to me. _He smirked. _By the end of this...week...I will have her submit to me. To bow down to me. To want me even if I do not want her. _ A challenge...what more could he ever ask for.

TBC...

A/N: All right. This is sooooooooooooooooooo going wrong so far...let's see...Sesshomaru's a little OOC in this, but I hope ya'll don't mind that. Taylie is a non-submitting girl. She will not be ordered. Just like Kagome. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!. The next chapter should be out by next week or so. Maybe earlier. I am now gonna be working on the stories more from now on...

But just in case, in reviews or messages to me, why don't you give me some ideas for future chapters or story ideas, okay?

Zaru-san


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Taylie didn't know exactly how she would be able to help Sesshomaru, yet she had convinced him that she _could_ find a way back for him. She knew it was going to be an impossible task just to get the right references she needed to find a way. _Maybe I could check the craft section and find some sort of spell for a time portal or something that I could use to help him get back to where he belongs. _She looked through the internet computer catalog for the public library seeking books on portals and witchcraft. _There's gotta be something here to help me and him out. _Finally, she gasped. She saw the few books she would need. Clicking on them she reserved them to be checked out the same day and would pick them up when she could. Sighing heavily, she pushed her chair back. _It's gonna be a bitch to deal with him while trying to find him a way home. I just know it. This week is gonna be my first time in hell. Demons included._

Speaking of demons, she wondered where Sesshomaru had wandered to. He was there in the room with her earlier when she began to look on the internet. But he soon lost interest and headed out of her room without her noticing where and when he left her side. The door to her room was ajar and she stood up, heading out of the room wandering about where he might be. She told him he was not allowed to leave the house unless it was night so people wouldn't see him and get suspicious about him and his dress. She looked at her clock. It was only nine o'clock in the morning and she was still utterly exhuasted from her encounter with him last night. She only slept for about three hours before Sesshomaru woke her up at dawn explaining that it was time to start looking for a way home. Not the best time of day to wake her up at, but she still woke up and took the day anyway.

As she went into the hallway, she could hear a clatter in the kitchen downstairs. She headed down the stairs, straight to the kitchen to find Sesshomaru observing her appliances and utensils.

"Uh, what are you doing?" She asked the curious dog demon.

Sesshomaru sniffed, turning around facing her. "I am filled with curiousity as to how you live this way with all of these...things." He motioned to the surrounding area.

"Um, you're in the kitchen, if you wanna know. This is where we make our meals and drink."

Sesshomaru looked at the counter. "You need all these things to make one simple meal?"

Taylie nodded. "Sometimes we do and sometimes we don't use them, but they do have purpose in the kitchens these days than from way back when."

He nodded and faced her once again. "What have you concieved on that picture box of yours?"

Taylie shrugged. "Found some books at the library. I reserved them to be picked up today." She fell silent as she looked at him.

"You wish to know how you will retrieve these books with or without me."

She nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. I mean, I can't take you out like this. And I'm afraid to leave you here alone."

"I, Sesshomaru, am able to care for myself." He replied snotily.

Taylie raised an eyebrow. "I don't care if you can take care of yourself. This is my house. This is my world. Don't think you can up and go wherever you please do whatever you wish. You make yourself public, it will be the end of you and you'll never find a way back home."

The dog demon just stared at the girl. "Then what do you suggest?"

She sighed, reached over and grabbed a hairbrush from a basket that lay on a tall stand under the phone with pens and paper for messages. Her blonde and blue streaked hair was set up in a messy bun, at least as messy as she could get it since it was pretty long going down her back.

"I guess I'm gonna have to take you with me." She finally replied after she was done. "The only problem is," she set the brush back in the basket, "how am I gonna do that with you dressed like this? And the markings? People are gonna think you're weird."

"My attire does not suit the world?" He asked, curiously.

She shook her head. "No. I mean, in Japan, okay, you can wear those maybe in public, but here in the states, you wear it, you best be going to an anime or comic book convention. But since there are none going on around this month, you need to wear human clothing."

"I will not wear such kind of filth as human clothing."

She shrugged. "Well you got no other choice. You have to wear the clothing otherwise I can't get the books and you'll not have a way home."

"Is there another option?"

She shook her head. "Nope." Taylie folded her arms across her chest. "You look a slightly taller than my ex, but you might be able to fit in the many clothes he's left behind." She turned and motioned for the demon lord to follow her back up the stairs to her room.

Taylie walked into her room and opened her closet door searching through the hundreds of pieces of clothing she had stacked and hung in there. All her clothes were hanging on hangers while her ex-boyfriend's were thrown into a pile on the floor. It was her nasty pile. A pile she was gonna either give back to him or burn them. Whichever came to her mind first. But because of the uninvited houseguest who showed up out of the blue in the middle of the night, the clothes were going to be needed for future walk-outs into the public eye. She grabbed some long pair of chain-linked black pants and handed them to Sesshomaru. He poked at them with utter disgust. _How in the world do humans of this future where this hideous clothing?_

"How do you wear these abominations you call clothing?" He asked taking the pants between his index finger and thumb continuing to study the appearance of them.

She leaned back on her heels and sighed. "I don't know. They just look cool. Now will you please go put them on. Don't worry. They were washed."

He sniffed. They smelled clean of human. _Good. At least I won't smell like them._ He began to disrobe in front of Taylie as he set the pants on her desk. "Humans are disgusting enough as it is. Why become more disgusting with these clothing?" He asked as she faced him and blushed.

Taylie turned her face the other way, crimson spreading across her cheeks. "Uh, I don't know. That's just our way these days." He took his pants off and she looked out of the corner of her eye seeing the same magenta stripes from his wrists and face upon his hips going downward diagonally as though pointing to the object of his manliness. She continued to blush and looked away yet again.

Sesshomaru smirked to himself as he saw her. He was deliberately undressing in front of her to begin his teasing of her submitting to him. _I will have her submit to me. Then I will destroy her feelings and go home. _

The library was very quiet and peaceful. Several students from the high schools and colleges were there studying or researching for tests or reports. Taylie was dressed in her usual way of black clothing. She wore a black wifebeater and black flared jeans with black boots. She wore a black choker and celtic cross necklace that was snuggled and nestled in the top beginning of her chest. She walked over to the librarian and smiled.

"Hello, Mrs. Daly. How are you today?" She whispered.

Mrs. Daly looked up to see Taylie and smiled.

"Taylie, how good it is to see you. I am fine, thank you. How about yourself?"

"I'm fine."

"Your parents?"

"They're fine, but still working as usual."

Mrs. Daly sighed and kept smiling. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that, dear. Now, is there something I can help you with today?"

Taylie nodded. "Yeah. I reserved some books that I was going to pick up today."

Mrs. Daly nodded. "All right. Do you have your library card, dear?"

She nodded and reached into her back pocket for her wallet grabbing her library card and stuffing her wallet back into her pants. She tapped on the desk and looked around. _Really quiet for the weekend, isn't it?_

"It says here that there are no books reserved for you, dear."

Taylie hoisted herself up over the desk to look at the computer from the side. "That's impossible. I reserved the books this morning on the internet. I gave them my card number and everything. How can that be?"

"Well, let me try your card number again. Perhaps I put in the wrong number, dear."

She nodded and set her feet down on the ground. _I wonder where Sesshomaru is now._ She looked and saw him. He was standing in the adult section looking at some books.

"Mrs. Daly, I'll be right back. I gotta go grab my friend."

Mrs. Daly nodded. "And I'll go grab those books for you, honey." The librarian stood up and walked away from the desk area to retrieve the books.

Taylie walked over to Sesshomaru who was looking at all the titles of the books.

"How can you read these? They are in English."

"I can read your language rather well for some reason. And if you are correct, I am from the so-called 'English dub' of that...cartoon." He continued skimming through.

"Well, what are you looking at?" She eyed the same books as he and gasped. _He's looking at sex books! Oh my goodness! Is he a pervert? Like Miroku? _"Sesshomaru, why are you looking at sex books?" She whispered quickly to him.

He lowered his voice to her level. "This fascinates me."

"Why?"

"Because there are books on how humans satisfy their sexual tendencies. I wish to know how they can write about certain experiences such as sexual intercourse with words when doing it is so much better than reading about it." He smirked as he saw her face turn very red.

_I'm gonna kill this demon. Is he trying to make me blush on purpose?_ "Um, well, okay. Maybe it is better than reading about it, but sometimes reading about it is better."

"Why?"

"It's..." How can she word it? "...safer?"

"What do you mean by 'safer?'"

"Um...well, by reading about it, you can still enjoy yourself AND not get a disease."

"But don't you like to feel a man inside of you? A man to bring you to your limit with an earth-shattering release? To allow your fantasies to come to life? To bring you to the brink of your desire and feel him moving within you as you release yourself on him making him release as well? Don't you thrive on the passion and ecstasy sexual feelings can give?" He moved closer to her, leaning down as far as he can breathing in her ear hotly. "Don't you wanna feel it?"

She closed her eyes trying to picture something that would get her away from those sexual thoughts Sesshomaru began brewing within her. _Um...Jaken in a speedo! Eww! That definitely does it. _She opened her eyes again and saw that Sesshomaru was now faced away from her still skimming through. _Did I just imagine he was saying all that to me or was he really trying to turn me on?_

"Taylie, honey?" She heard Mrs. Daly's voice behind her.

"Yeah?" She asked trying to even her breath out.

"Are you okay?" And stared up at Sesshomaru who was behind Taylie.

"Yeah. The books?"

"Right here." Mrs. Daly handed them over to her. "What I don't understand is why you would want to check out books that have to do with that kind of weirdness."

She shrugged. "I'm doing an extra credit report on the history of witchcraft for my English class."

Mrs. Daly nodded. "Oh, all right. Well, I hope you do well on it. Do you need anything else?"

"Actually no. We're good." She smiled and the librarian walked away. Taylie turned glaring at Sesshomaru. _I'm gonna kill him._ "Let's go." She turned to head out and Sesshomaru just smirked behind her as they headed toward the library doors.

TBC...

A/n: Now, I know this took awhile to get out so let me know what you all think about it, okay?

Ja ne

Zaru-san


	6. Chapter 6

A Simple Wish Chapter 6

The walk home from the library was far from okay for Taylie. Several times she had to stop just to grab Sesshomaru who was eyeing the objects in store windows. His curiousity was driving her nuts while it fancied him. Never in her life had she seen somebody so curious about mannequins wearing clothes in windows. It was too much for her. It wasn't as bad on the way to the library since she had taken him through several shortcuts just to get to the library, but since some of the shortcuts were now blocked off due to road construction, she had to take the longer way home. Books under her arm, she grabbed the dog demon by the wrist and pulled him away from a store window. _Damn him! I can't believe he keeps stopping every ten feet just to look in the store! It's annoying as hell!_

"You will not grab me that way, human." He growled low in his throat as he pulled his wrist out of her grasp.

Sighing, she turned back around. "Sesshomaru, listen, I have to get home. Especially with you since you're already drawing attention."

Looking around, Sesshomaru could see many teenage girls eyeing him like he was a piece of meat. And guys with their girlfriends were turning angry at the turnout.

"Why do these human females smell of arousal?" He asked as he sniffed. He already knew why, but he just wanted to make Taylie blush.

Taylie turned beet red. "Um, because of you, I guess. Come on! Let's go!" She ran behind him and began to push him the rest of the way down the street hearing the girls groan in disappointment.

As they both reached the corner of Taylie's street, she accidentally bumped into somebody and both fell to the ground, the books dropping with a thud.

"Watch where you're go-Taylie?" A male voice asked. He stood up looking down at the blonde and blue-streaked head.

She looked up seeing her ex-boyfriend Kyle and blinked. "Kyle?"

"Taylie." He rubbed the back of his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Walking. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Actually, I just came from your house."

She stood up adjusting the books in her arms. "Why?"

"Um, well, I came to see if you wanted to have lunch with me today. Ya know, just to talk."

"Oh." She whispered. "Um, well, I, uh...I can't."

"Why?"

"Because she is with me. You will do well to back off, human." Sesshomaru answered behind her.

Taylie turned looking back and forth between him and Kyle. "Uh, yeah, he's right. I'm with him right now. We're already doing stuff."

"Oh, well, maybe we can all do something together. What do you think?" He thrust his hands in his pants pockets, smirking at Sesshomaru. _I won't let this punk get Taylie._

"No. It's not something a group could do. Just the two of us."

"What exactly are you doing, Taylie?" Kyle wondered.

She bit her lip. _I can't tell him I'm trying out witchcraft just to get Sesshomaru back home. It would sound like I'm crazy or something. Right?_ "Nothing that really concerns you, Kyle, because it's something for him and I to do together. You're not allowed to be apart of it."

"What the hell happened to you? We always used to do stuff together _and_ we used to date. You can tell me anything. So what are you guys doing?"

"That's right, Kyle. We _used_ to date."

Kyle glared at Sesshomaru. _I won't let you win her over. She's mine and she'll always be mine._

"Come on, Tay, what's wrong with you?"

"You're what's wrong with me, Kyle. That's what. We gotta go." She pushed passed Kyle and Sesshomaru stood there.

"But, Tay-"

"Goodbye, Kyle."

Kyle growled and turned to Sesshomaru. "I don't know who the hell you are, but you did something to her. She would never speak to me like that. Who the hell are you?"

"Who I am is none of your concern. And as of right now, she is no longer your concern as well. You will her be as you will leave me be." Sesshomaru pushed passed him smoothly and headed on his way following Taylie.

Kyle continued to look after them. _Son of a bitch. I'll get you for that._

Taylie sped up when she reached her house, soon running to the door and unlocking it. Tears were welling in her eyes, but she didn't want them to drop until she was safe inside the privacy of her own home. Sesshomaru was right behind her and he closed the door. Running into the living room, she dropped the books on the coffee table and began to sob. The dog demon stood in the doorway watching the human girl cry. _That human boy is in the way of her focus on getting me back to where I belong. I should dispatch him of his very existence if it will help her get back on her one priority. _He stepped over to her.

She couldn't believe she had bumped into Kyle. She was so surprised about that and became ecstatic when he asked her to lunch. _I hate that he can do this to me. He knows how much I care for him. And now he's jealous because of Sesshomaru. But with his attitude like that, I can't be with him. I can't just stop helping Sesshomaru now and focus on getting back together with Kyle. It wouldn't be right to break a promise. _She continued crying. _But what if he hates me now for what I said? I can't stand it if he truly hated me._ She felt somebody standing behind her and she turned. _Sesshomaru..._

"Sesshomaru..." She whispered.

"What is that human to you?" He asked, surprising himself that he actually cared._ What do I care for?_ She didn't answer. "I don't care. I'm just curious."

That made Taylie laugh a little and she wiped her eyes. "You don't care, yet you still ask?"

"I, Sesshomaru, am curious, yes. Do I care? No."

_It's the same thing he said to Rin in that one episode and after that, he saved her life and she now travels with him. Could he really care?_ Taylie shook her head. _No. He can't be caring about me. I've only known him for several hours._ "That human we met is named Kyle. He's my ex-boyfriend."

"Your families do not honor the arrangement?"

"No, it's not that. Our families are fine with us being together. We were going out since the eighth grade. But just this week, he broke up with me because he wanted to be with a different girl."

"If an arrangement is made, it should continue to stay that way."

"No. It wasn't an arrangement, Sesshomaru. It was just how we felt about each other, that's all."

"Really?"

She nodded. "I was in love with him. And he was in love with me. At least, I thought he was. But he was going out with me and another girl at the same time, but decided to end the relationship with me instead of her even though we were together much longer than he was with her."

The dog demon made his way around to sit on the couch next to her. "Even with the feelings of sadness and deceit, you still have feelings for this human."

Taylie nodded. "Yes. I still love him even though he cheated on me and broke up with me for her."

"Humans are such complicated creatures. I do not know why my curiousity for them gets the better of me."

"That's just the reason why."

"What?"

"We're complicated. That's why you are so curious about humans. Especially these days. In this day and age, humans are able to fall in love with and be with whomever they desire. No arrangements, no marrying at young ages. Nothing. Just love."

"And what of demons?"

"Excuse me?"

"Demons."

She blinked, eyes wide. "What about demons?"

"Are there demons amongst you humans?"

She began to think. _Is it possible there could be real demons out there somewhere? Maybe?_ "I don't know. Perhaps, but I've never seen one before until you came here. I guess you're the only one in the world that's living. At least in this time for now."

_No demons like myself in this world? How lonesome that can be._

"I just wish..." She began to say. Sesshomaru sat there, staring at her and waiting for her to continue. "I just wish that things between Kyle and I could be like they used to be."

"Do not use that word." He growled.

"What word?"

"'Wish...'"

All Taylie could do...was laugh.

TBC...

Well, been awhile since I wrote this story, huh? I hope this was okay for a quick and filler chapter. You've now met Kyle, her ex-boyfriend (damn butthead), but anyways, hope this was okay and the next chapter for this will be out sooner than you think since I really got something to write about now. XD

And thank you to my dedicated reviewers of this story. Especially one reviewer in particular who wrote me asking me to continue this story. Thank you for the support. Here the filler for ya. Hope it contains you until the next time.

Ja Ne,

Zaru


	7. Chapter 7

A Simple Wish Chapter 7

by Zaru-san

Pairings: Discussed later on

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the characters not featured in Inuyasha namely Taylie, Kyle and a few other characters that are bound to make an appearance.

A/n: Wow! What a long time since I've updated! I just feel simply awful for not updating this story as fast I should have. This is a story that has a decent amount of fans and I really want to continue this story until the end. So please bear with me as I take time to try and make this work.

Chapter 7

It was around seven o'clock at night. Taylie was sitting at her desk, laptop pushed to the side so she could leaf through the books she got on loan from the library. She started with a history of witchcraft so she knew what she would be dealing with. It was not something she knew anybody practiced. Not even Wiccans or Pagans. Although there was one girl at school who was extremely gothic to the point where she threatened to turn her boyfriend into a fish if he ever cheated on her. But that was just plain for her. The girl couldn't turn her boyfriend into a fish no matter how hard she tried. Or could she? Taylie shook that thought away from her as she continued breezing through the material. _Witches burned at the stake. Witches drowned. Witches hung. And some of them were probably just healers who were trying to help or just condemned as witches because somebody was mad at them. _She couldn't believe it. So much history to go through. She still had yet to research some portals that could possibly be real that could send Sesshomaru back to his world in _Inuyasha._

She groaned when her stomach growled. Sighing, she set her hand on her stomach, trying to keep it quiet so she could continue working. But of no use. The rumbling wouldn't stay still as it craved for some food and drink. Coughing a little, she set a bookmark in the current book she was reading and closed it. _So much for research._ Glancing at the clock, her eyes were wide.

"Dammit! It's already seven!" She growled to herself as she stood, staring over at the bed where Sesshomaru was seated while staring at her. "Do you have to keep staring at me like that?"

"I'm making sure you are doing what you are supposed to do, human. Which, by the way, you aren't. Get back to it." He ordered.

"First off, I told you to use my name. Secondly, I'm hungry. I can't help that. I have to go eat something before I can continue to research." She let out a sigh of disgust and headed out of the room, hearing another set of footsteps behind her.

The kitchen was filled with darkness until the light was turned on. Sighing, Taylie headed over to the refrigerator to see what she could eat for supper. _So much to choose from. _Closing the fridge, she opened the freezer that was stacked with several boxed pizzas, frozen subs and other boxed goods. _I want pizza, but I might need to order for fresh._ She closed the freezer and headed to the phone.

"What are you doing now?" He asked. "I thought you were going to replenish yourself then get back to work."

"I am. I'm going to order a pizza. Do you have a problem with that, Lord Sesshomaru?" She glared at him before turning to the phone and dialing the local pizza place. "Hello? Yes. I would like to order a large pizza." She paused. "Uh-huh. Yeah. I would like pepperoni, banana peppers and sausage on it." Another pause. "Yeah." She continued ordering and finally hung up.

"What is this 'pizza' you have to 'order'?" Sesshomaru asked, surprisingly.

She shrugged. "It's a tasty food with possibly thousands of calories that will go straight to my thighs. And it also happens to be my favorite food, if you need to know that as well." She raised her eyebrows just daring him to ask more questions about it.

"'Calories'? 'Straight to your thighs'? Why do you speak so strangely about a human substance?"

She huffed in anger. "Do I need to explain everything?"

"I, Sesshomaru, have asked a question that is ordered to be answered." He stated cooly, leaning against the doorframe.

She cleared her throat. _Not here even a day and he's already irritating. Again._ "Calories is something we humans have discovered that decides how much meat it will put on us. The more there is, the fatter we could get. The less, the better. And as the for the 'straight to my thighs' saying? Well, that's what it is. It'll go straight to my thighs." She set her leg upon a nearby chair and pulled her skirt up, the one she changed into after getting home from the library, and showed him her thigh. She pushed the back of it a little and it jiggled slightly. "See? That's what I meant when I said it would go straight to my thighs." She looked down. "I believe this is from the last time I ordered pizza." She laughed a little, but not before feeling a cool hand on her knee. Looking over, she trailed the owner of the hand to Sesshomaru. "W-What are you doing?" She stuttered slightly.

He smirked down at her. "Soft." He whispered, his hand beginning to have a mind of its own as it moved toward her thigh.

She held in a breath. _What is he doing? Why am I getting so...hot?_ She could feel her cheeks heat up as well as a certain area of her body that Sesshomaru was inching closer to. _Why is he doing this?_ "S-Stop."

He gazed into her eyes, the smirk still present on his face. "And if I don't?" He asked, his free arm wrapping itself around her waist. _She will submit to me very soon. I can guarantee that. Playing with this human is certainly fun. _His eyes averted to her naked thigh. _Although, she certainly does have the softest skin I've ever felt. _He pushed that thought away. _No. This human is just a playtoy to me until I am able to return to my world. _His smirked widened. _Oh yes. I'll have my way with her until I return._

"Please s-s-stop, Sesshomaru." She begged him, a small whimper escaping. "I-I'm not that kind of girl."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked, hotly in her ear. "The way you're responding to me says different."

Her breathing became fast. "I'm only 15." She whispered.

"So? Females in my time do this when they are younger than that." He countered, chuckling. His claw that settled on the side of her waist gently lifted the side of her shirt allowing him to rake his clawed fingers lightly on her side.

"Here is different. There's a law."

"I'm not part of this world."

"Doesn't matter. I abide by the law here. And so will you." She managed to rasp out. Swallowing, she weakly tried pushing him away. "Stop please. We only just met. Besides, you hate me for bringing you here. So why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm bored. But if you aren't into this, then my boredom will increase." He answered truthfully, his clawed hand on her thigh now rubbing and kneading the flesh on top.

"Just stop, please. If you don't, I can't continue finding you a way home." That got him.

_Damn. Just when I was having my fun. She has to ruin it._ He smirked as he let her go and she scrambled to the other side of the kitchen, face and body all flushed with heat. "Don't worry. We'll have our time." Chuckling, he walked out of the kitchen.

Her face contorted into that of anger. "You bastard!" She shouted. _Oh damn! He's hot!_

Taylie didn't know what to think. After what happened in the kitchen with Sesshomaru, she began to wonder if he really was a perverted demon after all. _He must be around Miroku too much._ _But, he did basically say he was only doing it because he was bored out of his mind being here. _She fisted her hands at her sides. _Bastard._ Soon, the doorbell rang, her pizza having arrived.

She sat back down at her desk, the pizza box opened and her eating slice after slice of pizza while eyeing through the pages of her book. _Not much help here. Working for the devil, blah, blah, blah. What about doing actual spells?_ Skipping several pages each time, she realized that the book she had would not help her with spells. _Enough history. I need to find something that could work out for me._ Grabbing a different book, she opened to the beginning realizing it was also about the history of witchcraft. _Dammit!_ She threw that book aside, too. She was now bored. She didn't want to research anymore. But what else was there to do? She now had six days to help Sesshomaru get back home or he was gone on his own. She didn't want him to go anywhere. She wanted him to stay there with her. But why? She wanted him to touch her again. To feel his cool hand on her skin. To feel the closeness of- _Oh hell no! Dammit! Now what has he done to me! Ah! I can't stand it anymore. I need to be near him. But why would he want me? _That thought just continued in her mind.

TBC...

A/n: So sorry for the extremely late update of this chapter. I hope you guys can forgive me for this. Also...I have planned a little more plot for this story! Oh yes! It will be big! Yahoooooooooo! Until next time!

Ja Ne,

Zaru


End file.
